Jar of Hearts
by Arya Gray
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up. What happens when Kurt finds someone else?
1. Who do you think you are?

It had been a month since Kurt and Blaine had broken up.

Blaine had spent a week in his room, listening to Rachel Berry's version of "Jar of Hearts". He had convinced her to make an mp3 out of the performance and now that Kurt was gone, he couldn't stop listen to it.

"_Who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars, collecting you jar of hearts and tearing love apart?"_

"Yeah! Who does he think he is! He's not…I'm…THANK YOU, KURT!" he said, throwing his glass on the floor, breaking it.

His mother knocked on the door "Blaine, sweetie, can I come in?"

Blaine brushed the tears off his face and let her in.

"What was that noise? – she noticed the broken pieces on the floor –Blaine, what…?Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Honey, it's time for you to leave this room."

"I don't want to." He replied, childishly.

His mom sat on his bed and gestured him to do the same.

"Sweetie, what's going on? I've never seen you this upset, not even when your dad threw your stuffed canary in the trash."

She stroke his arm, but he sat still, silent.

"Blaine…I won't force you to tell me anything, of course, but if something's bothering you…Is everything ok at Dalton? They're not…they're not picking on you, are they?"

"No, mom, they're great. They're the best friends I could hope for."

She sighed, then she stood up and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here before you can say Warblers. I mean, it's a bit of mouthful, so…yeah."

Blaine laughed a little, grateful for his mom. "Thank you, mom" he muttered.

"I'm getting the broom, so I can clean this mess. I'll be right back."

His mother was turning the doorknob, when she heard "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Kurt was angry.

No, angry didn't cover half of it.

He was disappointed, desperate, how could Blaine have done this to him?

He kept looking through their photos together, sneering at this couple that looked so in love.

Suddenly, Finn bursted through his door.

"Kurt! I got it! I bought it and I didn't say the name wrong!"

"Ok, calm down, hand it over to me and go away." Said his brother, stretching his hand.

"Buddy, you don't have to be mad at everyone for that Blaine thing, you know? I bought you Vague, didn't I?" as he handed him the magazine, Kurt started to giggle.

"Really, Finn? Vague? The magazine for camouflaging bisexuals?"

Finn looked startled. "I…yeah!" he said, taking the magazine off Kurt's hands. "It's not for you…it's for, well, you know, who do we both know, I mean…I'll take it back, bye!"

Kurt turned his attention to the photo album again, only to see it slip away from in front of his eyes.

"I'm taking this with me, man! I'm sorry, but this breakup is giving you a hard time. So, no more Klaine stuff around here."

"Klaine?"

"Yeah, that's how we call you in Glee Club…I mean, Rach and I were Finchel, so you two are Klaine, buddy. Were, I'm sorry."


	2. I wanna hold your hand

The woman closed the door. "What?"

"You heard me. I was finally happy, but I ruined everything."

She put her thumb and middle finger between her closed eyes. "Blaine…why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you could tell dad. You know, 'turn-your-gay-son-into-a-young-Hugh-Hefner' activities were never my forte. If he had known that I – that I had a boyfriend, he'd have started to homeschool me, you know it."

"I would have talked him out of it!" his mother replied, indignant.

"Mom. I love you, but, no offence, you know that you couldn't have done anything."

"Very well, then. When you'll stop being a hermit, dinner is ready and I won't take it upstairs." She said, leaving the room.

"So, Kurt, how are things going at Glee Club?" asked Burt Hummel, cutting himself a slice of pizza.

"Good. It's good."

"Good. How about you, Finn?"

"It's okay."

It really wasn't. Damn it, he could see Jesse and Rachel kissing in front of her locker, in the auditorium, in between her classes.

After dinner, the quarterback went in his room, closing the door.

Kurt knew that his brother and him were at a very similar moment in their lives at the moment, so he knocked on the door.

"It's me, can I come in?" no answer. The younger boy entered the room, anyway. Finn was laying in his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

"I brought you warm milk. Leave some room to sit, frankenteen." Kurt said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

His brother muttered a "thanks", but went silent again.

"You know, Finn, I was very upset when I found out about Blaine, but now, I'm embracing the single life. Mercedes once remembered me that Patti LuPone became great as a single lady. It was at that sleepover I had with her and Rachel, after Blaine had sang to that mop head. A junior manager from the Gap? Really, Blaine? You couldn't do better, could you? I had to sing for that guy, and he didn't even notice…" tears started running on his cheeks.

Finn sat next to him "Hey, buddy, calm down, ok? It's gonna be fine, I know it. Do you wanna go to the mall or something, tomorrow?"

"No, Jeff, it's not like that. It's over and it's my fault."

Blaine was at Dalton, in the cafeteria, talking to a blonde boy.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a drama queen! You both acted wrongly, this time."

"I just – I thought we had something." Said the curly haired boy, cradling his head in his hands.

"You did and you still do. Mercedes told me that he's pretty bummed. Hasn't fought for a solo in a week. So, I'd say that there's still hope, my star crossed lover."

Jeff looked at his phone "We better get going, class starts in 15 minutes." He started collecting his books.

"Yeah, sure, I have to do something first, see you in class! Thanks, by the way!" Blaine said, walking away.

Kurt was strolling through the mall, trying to talk Finn into getting a makeover.

"No offence, man, but no, thanks."

"Alright, Country Action Man. I'll go check on the new creams at the beauty department. Meet you here in an hour. Behave!" he left his brother and went into the store. It was always a great way to distract himself, leaving his problems behind that sliding door.

He was reading intently about the freshening properties of the new Elizabeth Arden face cream, when someone interrupted his moment.

"Need any help?" asked the clerk. He was taller than Kurt, with green eyes, brown hair and a dashing smile.

Kurt stared at him, until his lips stretched into a little smile. "Yes, please."

The other boy crossed his arms and acted professional: "Well, sir, the product you're holding is not good for your already perfect skin. What you need is – he started looking for something – this! Here, use it once before you go to bed and once when you wake up."

"Thanks, - he leaned over to look at his name tag – Andrew"

"You're welcome – Andrew leaned over, pretending to look for a name tag, as well -…."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt – said the clerk, shaking his hand – Y'know, why don't you come with me to pay that, so I can use my 20% employee discount?"

"There's no need for that, thanks."

"Ok then, if I can't help you with that, let me – he pretended to think hard – take you out for a pizza!"

"What?"

"Pizza…Y'know, it's Italian food, usually round shaped, you eat it…"

"I know what pizza is! – Andrew started laughing – Stop it, it's not funny!"

"Actually it is. So?" he asked, hopeful.

"Uhm, I'm not sure – his phone rang. Kurt recognized the ringtone – '_Teenage dream, of course. Blaine_.'- You know what? Pizza sounds great! I'll give you my number so we can define the details. See you!"

He stormed out, both worried and pleased.

Finn was looking at his watch, when he saw Kurt coming towards him.

"Dude! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!"

"I'll tell you on the ride home" his brother said, with a smile.

-Call rejected-

_Of course_. – Blaine looked at his phone – _I wish I could throw you on the wall right now, cellphone. But I'm going to class and I'm… in a one – way telepathic conversation with an inanimate object_. _Great._


	3. Stereo Heart

Kurt wrote a note for his family on the kitchen table: _As I told you before, tonight I have a date, so don't sit up for me. I'm kidding, dad. I'll be back by midnight, in a perfect fairytale style. See you later. – K_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, leading Kurt to run to the door.

Behind it, there was Andrew, in a green striped shirt, with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows and deep blue jeans.

"Hi Kurt!" he cheered , clearly happy to be there. His eyes lingered on the younger man, who looked handsome in his black vest and white shirt, with black, form fitting skinny jeans.

"Hello, Andrew" replied the latter, not really sure on how to greet his date, who canceled his doubt by kissing him on the cheek.

"You look good! Ready to go? My car is parked right here" he said, pointing at a silver Ford Focus.

"So, where are you taking me?" Kurt asked, once they were in the car.

"Surprise, surprise" teased the clerk, turning the radio on.

_**A love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade, **_

_**Bends everybody low, with a love song that he made…**_

"Oh! I love the Killers' version! Do you mind if I sing?" Andrew asked, excited.

"Not at all, go for –" Kurt stopped midsentence, because he couldn't believe his ears.

Andrew sucked at singing.

The countertenor shut his mouth, nodding and tapping his feet to the beat, trying not to scream "That's enough!" in his poor date's face.

Finally, they arrived before the song ended and Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he was stepping out of the car.

"What did you think of that, eh?" Andrew questioned him, smiling.

"Not-not bad!" he replied, quickly, desperately wanting to forget what had happened. "Shall we go in?"

'In' was a pizzeria, a real Italian one, or at least it claimed to be.

"_Buonasera_, did you make a reservation?" asked the waiter.

"Ah, yes, the name's Webber."

"Lloyd, Schwartz…Webber, here you are! Right this way." He led them to a nice table set for two, handed them the menu and left.

"Well, this is…unusual" Kurt laughed a little, trying to ease the tension that he was feeling.

His date looked confused "It's a pizza place, pretty usual if you ask me"

"Not for me. I prefer more refined places, but – he hurried to add – this is fine! I'm having fun with you so far" he smiled.

The two of them started talking, doing a little q&a to each other. Andrew seemed eager to know everything about Kurt, who replied wittily to every question.

Soft music was coming out of the speakers, Lady Gaga's "Eh eh (nothing else I can say) had a happy tune in it that didn't bother the customers.

When it ended, a song from another famous singer filled the place.

_**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,**_

_**You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong, **_

_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…**_

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Andrew.

"I – nothing. It's – I gotta go to the restroom, excuse me." He ran to the door with the little man on the front and closed it as soon as he got in, locking it.

He put his back to the wall and slowly began to slide off it.

His phone loudly warned him that he had an incoming call.

_Blaine_. Again.

His fingers were trembling as he pushed the green button.

"H-hello?"

"Kurt?" The curly haired boy had such a urgency in his voice. "Is that – is that you?"

"Yes." Replied a barely audible whisper.

"Are you crying?" Blaine inquired, worried.

"No. – his voice cracked – whydidyoucall?" he hurried to say: he didn't want the Warbler to hear his sadness, he wouldn't let him.

"I really, really need to talk to you, in person. Please. It's important, there's something I have to explain to you and I just…I miss you, Kurt." He finished.

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

"…Yes. I don't know, I don't feel like seeing you and I'm on a date so I'd better be going."

It was Blaine's turn to be silent.

Well, sort of. The fair skinned boy heard a loud noise coming from the phone, like something had been thrown against a wall.

"Blaine are you okay? Blaine, answer to me, please!" he cried to the phone.

Finally, a panting voice answered him "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm awesome. Enjoy your date" he sobbed, ending the call.

Kurt was shocked.

Blaine had called in the middle of his date: way to ruin things. Well, he couldn't have known, of course, but it didn't matter.

The boy stood up and washed his face. His eyes were still red and there was nothing he could do.

He looked intently into the mirror, waiting to wake up, to realize it had only been an awful dream, all along.

"_It's not a dream, I promise you that you're wide awake! Do you want proof?"_

_The hazel eyes were locked on the blue as Blaine leaned in for a kiss._

"_I just thought that, since it's your birthday, you might enjoy this." He shrugged, with a fake humble face on._

_They were near a beautiful lake: the water was glistening in moonlight and it was oh so quiet. The grass was a bit cold, but Blaine had planned this carefully._

_He put a blanket on the grass and told Kurt to start sitting there, he would be back in a minute._

_The boy laid on his back, watching the moon: it was a perfect moment._

_His boyfriend returned with a box and a picnic basket, that he rested on the free spot on the blanket._

"_So…Kurt, I'd like you to stand up – he took the boy's hands and helped him up – because I have my gift for you, right in this box!" He smiled, handing the box the his loved one._

"_Honey, there was no need for a gift, I thought that this – he gestured to the picnic set up and the lake – was my gift."_

_Blaine smile grew bigger, but he faked seriousness "Don't be silly. Please, sir, I'd like you to open the box."_

"…_I can't believe it!" Kurt screamed with happiness, running into the arms of his handsome boyfriend. _

"_Plane tickets! Plane tickets to NEW YORK!" _

"_I take it you like your gift" the curly boy teased._

"_I love it! You know what? Maybe more than you!" he joked._

"_Oh…okay…I'll be here, on the blanket, waiting for you to come and kiss me…" Blaine said, sadness growing in his voice. He laid on his stomach and hid his head in his arms._

_Kurt kneeled next to him, gently stroking his back.  
>"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" he yelled, as Blaine pushed himself up and landed on Kurt, his hands resting at the sides of his head. <em>

_The Warbler was laughing "You think I didn't know that? I just love scaring you like this! Maybe – he pondered – maybe I love it more than I love you" He looked intently at his boyfriend, like he was studying his face._

"_Impossible" he mumbled, and kissed him in such a sweet, adoring way that made Kurt's eyes a bit watery. _

_He brought his hands on Blaine's neck, pushing him as close as possible, trying to make him feel what he was feeling. _

_It seemed like he felt it, too, because he pressed himself against Kurt, only to release the contact a few seconds later._

_Kurt whined from the lack of Blaine's lips on his._

_The shorter boy was standing up and running towards the car "I'm not leaving, I'm only taking something!"_

_He returned with his guitar and sat in front of Kurt, who was looking at him, puzzled._

_Blaine cleared his throat "So…I heard this song some days ago and I wanted to sing it to you ever since. I hope you'll like it" he said, smiling, as he began to caress the strings of the instrument._

_**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for your, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<strong>_

_**I think finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands<br>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<strong>_

_**I only pray you never leave me behind  
>Because good music can be so hard to find<br>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<strong>_

_The song finished and Blaine put his guitar back in its case, looking at Kurt, who was silent. _

"_Kurt…if you didn't like it you can say it, I won't feel offended." He said, tentatively._

_The boy finally stood up and gestured him to do the same._

"_Thank you for this amazing birthday, Blaine. I love you" he observed, kissing his boyfriend passionately._

_When they broke the kiss, purely for need of air, they stayed in their embrace, their foreheads against each other. _

_Blaine fixed his gaze in Kurt's and whispered "I love you, Kurt Hummel."_

Kurt dried himself off and left the bathroom.


	4. Emotions, they stir

**AN**

Sorry for the delay, I had 3 exams coming up and I had to study like crazy -.-''

Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who follows the story, you're awesome :)

Chapter 4, here we go!

"Hey K, is everything alright?" Andrew inquired "You were in there for 20 minutes!"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry, I don't feel really good."

Andrew looked disappointed "Woah, am I such a crappy date?"

Kurt gave him a faint smile "Of course not. I just think I might have a cold, that's all. I feel weak and I'd like to get some rest."

"Sure!" His date called the waitress and paid the bill "Come on, I'll get you home asap!" he said, speeding to the car.

"Remember that I want to come home on my feet and not under a white sheet, CSI style" Kurt joked, worryingly looking at the odometer.

Andrew put some music on, but didn't sing this time. _Kurt is already sick, I'll only make him feel worse – _he thought, chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I was about to start singing, when I realized that I'd probably make you feel sicker."

Kurt laughed "Don't worry, there's only one person that can make me feel better with singing." He said, before he could stop himself.

The driver stiffened a bit "Oh yeah? And who's that?"

_**Blaine. **_"My – my best friend Mercedes. She has an incredible voice, you should hear it, she sounds like Aretha and Whitney and…yeah, Mercedes' great."

Andrew looked relieved; Mercedes was a girl, so he had nothing to worry about, like some love struck ex boyfriend.

"Awesome! So, why don't you give her a call? With that and some light medical aid you'll feel better tomorrow, I'm sure."

_Sure_.

"I hope so."

They had reached the Hummels' driveway and Andrew seemed nervous. He was biting his lower lip, like he was trying not to say something.

"So…Kurt...I had a lot of fun this evening. I was hoping that you, you know, maybe you would…uhm…would you go out with me again?" There, he said it.

"Why not? – _because you don't want __him_– Only if you let me choose the place, next time!" he laughed.

_He looks so cute right now_. Andrew thought. _I really want to… _

The driver leaned in for a kiss, but Kurt gave him a quick one on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the good time! Good night!" he yelled, as he slammed his home's door behind him.

_He tried to kiss me. And I pulled away._

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with two fingers.

"Kurt? Hey bro! I was waiting for you, how did it go?" Finn winked, smiling.

"It went okay, I guess. Why don't you warm up some milk and join me in the living room? I could use some brotherly talk."

_**There's no time for us  
>There's no place for us<strong>_

_**What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
>from us<br>Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever...?<br>There's no chance for us  
>It's all decided for us<br>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**_

"Okay, that's enough, Blaine. Put that guitar down or I'll smash it myself." Wes said, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Wes! – Jeff interjected – Blaine, buddy, why don't you come to play some Wii with us? You know, you could use a distraction."

The curly haired boy looked up, pinching the strings of his guitar.

"I wouldn't be distracted, so just…leave me here, alone."

Wes snatched his guitar "Would you stop it?"

"He's on a date, Wes. I called him and he said he was on a date and didn't want to see me and I…I screwed up and I can't –"

"Oh, and you think that staying secluded here, singing sad songs to a picture, will change things? – Blaine's head snapped and he opened his mouth to say something – NO. No, Anderson, that's enough. I'm thoroughly fed up with your depressing songs that make me want to drown you in the Dalton fountain. I can't see you like this anymore! You want Kurt to forgive you? You want Kurt? Then DO something about it or get over him."

Blaine was speechless.

Jeff tried to keep some kind of composure, but burst out laughing.

"Wes, I didn't know you could be so wise! – he imitated his stiff posture – 'Do something or get over him, Anderson! I'm Wes, but you can call me Dr Strangelove.' – he said, twirling his finger around imaginary moustache.

Both of his friends were looking weirdly at him, but the second their eyes met, they started laughing.

Blaine stood up "Ok, ok – he tried to say, still panting from laughter – I'll come with you, but only if we play Mario Kurt."

"You mean Mario K-A-rt…" Jeff had tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

The lead Warbler's cheek turned bright red "Of course, Jeffrey." He said, narrowing his eyes.

The three of them laughed their way to Wes' room. David was with his girlfriend, so he was alone.

"You must be feeling lonely without Dave." Joked Blaine.

"Shut up, Romeo" his friend replied, throwing a pillow at him.

He set the game and they started playing.

"You know, Blaine, I was thinking that you should – WHO THREW A BANANA AT ME? – should make a plan to win Kurt back." Proposed Jeff.

Toad, the driver of Blaine's kart, fell into the dark abyss. Sort of.

"Uhm. Yeah. A plan sounds great."

It was on.


End file.
